Fall Away
by musicismylife08
Summary: When people leave and say they aren't comming back they aren't supposed to come back, well so much for that. Edited Version of Moving On more in Authors Note


**Fall Away**

**By, Musicismylife08**

**A/N- This is the edited version of Moving On; I have a full idea of the story and want to tell it in a different way. It's taking the characters from Moving On and the plot and making it flow better since I feel as though the idea for Moving On was a good one but I feel like I executed it poorly and now I want to do it over. Thanks to anyone who read this and I hope you like the new version of Moving On which is now called Fall Away. **

Logan was sleeping contently with his girlfriend Rory in his arms when the ring of his cell phone woke him up. Blindly he reached for his phone and answered it with a quick "Huntzburger"

"Good Morning Logan" boomed the voice of his father Mitchum

"Dad, what do you need it's early you know and it is a Saturday" Logan muttered

"Well I have good news for you Logan, your cousin Mary Margaret is coming to Yale, Jacob and Katrina were able to finally make her come to her senses." Mitchum said.

"Maggie May is coming to Yale what I thought she was happy in Oxford, why is she coming back?" Logan said completely in shock.

"Well, if you must know Jacob and Katrina decided that Mary Margaret had to come back and grow up, after all Blake died five years ago. She has to take responsibility, Logan! Not much different then you. After all you and Mary Margaret we quite alike." Mitchum mused.

"Well I never ditched all my friends and family to run off in Europe" Logan snapped

"Anyway Logan, I want you and all of her old friends to welcome her back after all she did take Blake Roberts death quite badly" Mitchum continued, "She's going to be on the paper, if fact she will most likely be the new photographer. You and her have a meeting with Doyle on Monday at 9 am, mention how pleased I will be when my niece is the new photographer."

"Fine Dad, I will go to the meeting and sell Doyle on Maggie however, I will not extend any olive branch to Maggie. She nearly killed Finn when she left and no one wants to deal with her again." Logan stated firmly and then said, "Good bye Dad, I'll talk to you later." Then Logan hung up the phone and cursed silently.

Rory had woken up half way though the conversation and stared at him with questioning eyes. Logan looked at her and sighed, he knew that she would want to know who Maggie was and how she had hurt him so much along with Finn.

"Logan, I know I'm being nosy but who is Maggie May?" Rory asked softly. She could see the hurt in his face.

"She's my cousin, my father has a sister Katrina and this is her daughter. But don't worry about her, she's in my past and will not be in my future like you will be." Logan said with a wink.

Rory noticed that Logan didn't want to talk about her and what she did but Rory being the journalist she knew that there was more to this story. From the conversion she knew that Maggie had been friends with Logan's group. She made a mental note to call Steph she knew all the gossip in the group.

While Rory was plotting Logan was too, like for instance how to keep Finn from finding out about Maggie's return. That was the one thing that Logan could not forgive, how Maggie had torn Finn's heart into pieces, leaving like she did. Logan laughed to himself and noticed Rory had her plotting face on. Logan knew that he couldn't tell the story to her himself that he had yet to deal with the pain of Blake's death he had been to blindsided by Maggie leaving to deal with it.

Logan walked over to the closet and reached to the very bottom when a scrap book sat, he pulled it out it was Maggie's on going project, she had left it in her parents house and Logan had taken it once when he came to a party. Logan hadn't been able to look inside of it since Maggie had left he just wanted to have it, as a reminder of better times. Rory watched Logan rummage inside of the closet and saw him reach for a thick photo album that had sat in the bottom of the closet, she had never noticed it before and wondered what was inside of it.

Logan walked over to Rory and handed her the scrap book not looking into her eyes, he said, "This is Maggie's scrap book you can look at it and she what she's like I can't look at it though so I'm going to go for a walk if you have any questions call Steph, but don't mention that Maggie's back, okay I'll tell them later." Rory watched as Logan left the room. Rory slowly opened the scrap book and looked at the photos; there was one of what looked like a seven year old honor with a five year old Logan. Next to Logan was a younger girl with curly brown hair that was quite long and wild. Rory looked at the young Logan he was so cute, knew that other girl was Maggie. As Rory flipped through the pictures and the children grew into teenagers she saw the happiness and joy in Maggie's face. There many other pictures of Maggie with an older brunet boy, who Rory assumed was Blake.

The picture that caught Rory's eye the most was one of Maggie and Finn, neither of them were looking into the camera they were looking at one another. You could feel the love and attraction between the pair. Rory had seen Finn with many, many girls but never had she seen such love in his eyes. It was the last photo in the book; Rory had seen how close Maggie and Logan were as well as her tight relationship with the rest of the group.

As Rory was looking at photos of Logan's past he had left the apartment walking around New Haven consumed with memories of her. The day she found out that she had taken off was the last time anyone had spoken about her, she was a most taboo subject and now five years later she was coming back. Not wanting to admit that he wanted to see her to see if she had changed and see what she looked like. No sooner then he had thought this then a large mutt run into him and he heard a very distinct voice call,

"Toby, damn it dog it's too early for this"

A woman came up running after the dog, scolded the dog along the way. She apologized, "Sir, I'm really sorry about my dog I'll pay for dry cleaning or a whole new outfit if that's what you want, Oh my God Logan." Maggie's face had gone completely ashen as she realized who she was talking to, so much for flying under the radar.

Logan just walked away from Maggie leaving her reeling from the shock. Logan bit his lip and thought to himself that he had gotten his wish, to see what Maggie looked like and boy had she changed her look. Her previously long hair was shoulder length and colored with many different streaks, but then again nothing could change Maggie she was always Maggie.

**You Fall Away From your Past,**

**But It's Following You**


End file.
